A Love Returned
by Crystal7
Summary: Paris and Helen are reunited after the events of the Trojan War. Based off the 2003 USA mini-series "Helen of Troy." You can read without having seen the mini-series, for it's close to the legends, save a few minor details.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Making no money from this, I am poor, please don't sue.  
  
Author's Note: Based off the 2003 USA mini-series "Helen of Troy." Don't need to have seen in order to understand. Thanks for reading.  
  
- A Loved Returned -  
  
Helen smiled at her grandchild, "Do not worry my dear. I go to a much better place."  
  
Her granddaughter wept, "Please don't go."  
  
Helen weakly squeezed her hand, "I'll be fine." The words slid out her mouth and Helen felt a bright, white light wash over her. She felt mist curl up around her and wondered, was she dead, was this it? Would she finally be with her dear love Paris again? Or would she be, as everyone assumed with her husband Menelaus?  
  
Helen felt the mists around her grow thicker and thicker. She found it hard to breath and finally receded and she found herself in a large, misty room. There was only one person there, waiting for her. His dark hair and skin were just as she remembered. His eyes were sparklingly with excitement and joy, and also a touch of sadness. He was dressed in a white robe but remained barefoot. Exactly as she remembered him. "Paris," She called out.  
  
Paris approached her slowly and took her hands in his, "My love."  
  
"You remain so young and I so old."  
  
Paris kissed her and embraced her tightly, "You are not so old."  
  
Helen looked down at her hands. The wrinkles of age were gone. They were young and slender once again, whereas only moments ago they had been wrinkled and boney with the movement of time and age. She smiled, tears welled in her eyes. "Paris, I've waited my whole life for you."  
  
"I know," he brushed her golden hair from her face, "I once told you I was holding a spot for you because it was not your time, and now it is your time and we can be together."  
  
"You were truly there," Helen asked in surprise and shock, "I had believed it only to a dream."  
  
"Perhaps you have a bit of the sight, like my sister Cassandra."  
  
"Not nearly as much as she, for I have never seen anything since, only my dreams."  
  
Paris kissed her again and hugged very tight, before pulling back, "Come, Zeus will wish to see you."  
  
Helen shrank back, "I have never dreamed of meeting the gods, especially the one who fathered me."  
  
Paris smiled, "He is very proud of you and decisions you have made, even if he could not openly acknowledge it so, for he is not supposed to play favorites."  
  
Helen quietly returned his smile and laced his fingers through his, "and just how do you know this?"  
  
"He told me for he knew that I would be waiting for you upon your arrival. I have watched you these many years, my love. Come, come."  
  
Paris led her through the mists and many of the men bowed to her. "I know these men," Helen whispered, "Many were soldiers of Troy and Sparta."  
  
"Yes," Paris said, wrapping an arm around her waist as he led her, "Here the pains of Earth do not matter. They are friends here in the mists of Olympus, not mortal enemies because of gold and spices."  
  
Helen stopped him shortly. Zeus and the other gods were near, she knew. She pressed a hand to his chest, "My dearest, I loved you for all time and now we will truly be together for all eternity."  
  
He once more bent down and kissed, "Yes for eternity. We have had a true love on Earth and now we have the eternal love for all time."  
  
Helen followed Paris into the grand assembly, filled with the gods and goddess of Olympus. Zeus, beautiful and very tall and built man, young and impressive, came down from his throne. "Welcome to Olympus my dear daughter. Where you shall spend eternity in the mists, at the beck and call of us gods." He kissed both her cheeks. "Now go. Be reunited with your love."  
  
Helen left with Paris and they walked deeply into the mists. "Is everything as the same as on earth?"  
  
"How do you mean?" Paris asked, slightly puzzled.  
  
Helen pressed a hand to his warm chest, "Can I once more enjoy the comfort to your bed?"  
  
Paris grinned and kissed her with ferocious passion. He scooped her up into her arms, "Let's find out."  
  
Helen wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked her through the mists to a secluded spot where they could be alone. For eternity.  
  
THE END 


End file.
